Of Adventures and Archeologists
by Toadal Faith
Summary: Han is on a smuggling run, but without his best friend. Will a romance develope with his temporary partner, and will it come in between of Han and Chewie's life time of friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**This is for my good friend Indy Pollard who's been the biggest Han fan I've ever known…**

Han gave Chewie on of his patented lopsided grins as he showed his furry buddy a wad of Galactic Credits. "This time we hit the jack pot. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it." Chewie, Han's wookiee friend and partner, growled emphatically.

Chewie growled, as if to prove a point. Han chuckled. "Okay, next time I'll wait for the contact in the open." The wookiee showed his teeth in a grin, and they both laughed the tense night off.

They neared the Falcon, and Chewie growled and roared some more. Han frowned at him. "Spoil sport…but your right, pal…This money will barely pay for the repairs of the Falcon, let alone work on our usual amounts of debt…"

He looked at his furry comrade. "Tomorrow, we'll go see what we can dig up in terms of work. The sooner we are debt free, the better…I don't need no skip-tracers trying to break into the Falcon and take her." Chewie roared in agreement.

They both stood, and after locking the ship down, and setting up proper surveillance, they left the docking bay near the refugee district of Nar Shaddaa, and started the small trek to a little-known cantina in the Merchant Quarters. The entire area smelt rank, and Chewie almost went and got a gas mask, so powerful was the stench to his delicate nose.

Han walked into the bar and into the sounds and smells of a bustling business of ill repute. He found a seat and fed a bill into the robotender dangling over their heads. They both accepted their drinks, Han a half bottle of wine, specialty of Telos, and Chewie drained his dark foamy beer with delight. They both looked around carefully for faces they recognized.

Han's face suddenly burst into a smile as he stood and tapped a man who was facing the bar. The man was old, possibly in his fifties, graying hair, and a kind look in his eye. The man spun around reaching for his blaster but at the sight of Han, he burst out laughing. "You old pirate! It's been too long!" said the man grinning widely.

"Riley, you old coot!" Han said, "You still teaching on Alderaan, or have you given that up?"

Riley chuckled. "Nah, I'm still teaching…the same old subject…archeology. But I'm on a short hiatus." He said, laughing at his own joke.

Han waved to Chewie, who came to the bar wiping dark foam from his lips before giving the man one of his infamous bear hugs. He roared his welcome, startling a nearby patron. Riley said, "It's good to see you too, my friend" as he unruffled his graying hair.

Riley's face became serious. He looked at Han, "But, you know once a smuggler always a smuggler; I've kept my eye on things…I figured I'd see you sooner or later…I have a job that might interest you."

Han's eyes lit up. "You know just what to say to make me happy, my friend. Tell me…what do you have in your hot little hand?"

"Well…It's just how you like it. It's a two man job, a pick up, a drop off, and a pay day…A big one I might add…." Riley smiled knowingly at Han.

Chewie roared and rumbled at Han, who replied, "Your right, Chewie, if this is as good as my buddy here says, and then we should be debt free. Wouldn't it be nice to not worry about finding the Falcon gone one day?"

Riley smiled. "Good…I'll tell you more at the Falcon tomorrow. Where's she parked?" Han told him the directions then left, heading back to the Falcon and her air purification system.

About midnight, the holocomm went off, awakening both Han and Chewie. Han wandered into the cockpit, followed closely by Chewie. Han punched the acceptance button and a wookiee filled the screen. Chewie made a surprised noise. It was Malla, Chewie's wife.

A brief conversation ensued, Han unable to pick up the gist of it, so harried the conversation was. Han put a hand on Chewie's shoulder. "What? What's going on, buddy?" The wookiee roared out at Han, whose face went ashen on behalf of his wookiee friend. "Your father needs medical attention, and you. As soon as we have Riley aboard, we raise ship for Kashyyyk. I don't want you to leave your father's side when you get there."

The next morning, an exhausted Han and Chewie rolled out of their beds and walked to the hatch and opened it. Riley was waiting on the ground with a grin, which suddenly disappeared when he saw the look on both Han and Chewie's faces. "What?" was all he could say.

Riley was soon filled in about the wookiee father's illness. "It's a rare one." Riley said. "It's been popping up in the heavily forested worlds…no one knows what it is coming from.'

He felt the ship lift off, as Han looked at him apologetically, "Sorry, but I felt we needed to head to Kashyyyk as soon as we had you aboard ship, for Chewie's sake."

Riley nodded. "I'm not happy about it, but I can understand it…But there is one problem. The run that I told you about, it's a two person job."

Han snorted. "I know, that's my usual run of luck. Would you like to join me, for old time's sake?"

Riley smiled. "Nah, I'm too old any way…" He sat, thinking a second, as the Falcon made the jump to light speed. "I do know a student of mine whom I found out smuggles when creds are low…she's fairly experienced. Not to mention one of my brightest. Her name is Theya Pollard. If you take me to Alderaan, I can get her for you."

Han frowned. "I dunno…is she trustworthy? Besides, I've never worked without Chewie."

Riley smiled. "I promise, you'll have no problems with her at all." He proceeded to tell Han about the run. "Okay. There are a few archeologists digging at a planet they believe held many Sith Lords, and their graves. The planet's name is Korriban" Han gave an involuntary shudder. "See, the problem is the Empire is also after the relics, it's rumored that the Emperor himself wants them. They are supposed to grant him more power or something. I dunno. These items are hot. Don't be surprised to find several Imps in your way." Han just smiled. He liked a challenge.

The ship had exited hyper space and they descended into the atmosphere of Kashyyyk. Han put a hand on his buddy's shoulder. "You take care out there. I'll be off without you around. When you need a pickup, give me a call on the comm." The wookiee roared mournfully and walked to his waiting brethren.

Han turned, and looked resolutely at Riley, who was waiting at the hatch. "Well, shall we?" he said to the older man. Riley nodded silently, hearing the hesitation in Han's voice. Han entered the Falcon and headed to the cockpit, trying not to look at the oversized copilot's seat.

Riley took the navigator's seat behind Han and said, "To Alderaan?"

Han sighed. "To Alderaan…"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is still dedicated to Indy Pollard, the biggest Han Fan I know!**

The jump out of light speed was smooth. It was too smooth by Han's standards. He looked at Riley as he lowered the ship down and attached the landing gear. Han lowered the hatch and followed the old man out, securing the hatch afterwards.

The professor immediately shot off, heading toward one of the bigger buildings, Han close behind. Suddenly, there was a crowd of students rushing to their classes. Riley moved ahead seamlessly, but Han stumbled behind.

Han yelled over the crowd, but it was too late, Riley had already gone around a corner and disappeared. Han paused and cursed silently to himself before finding a relatively quiet corner in the hubbub. He waited impatiently for what seemed like hours, fingering his blaster unsure of his surroundings.

Thirty standard minutes later, a hand touched his shoulder, and Han started slightly. He twirled and found himself facing his old friend again.

Riley smiled. "I seemed to have lost you, didn't I? Well, no matter. I spoke with Theya, and she'll be meeting you at the Falcon."

Han nodded. "Just me? Won't you be joining us for the first leg?"

Riley chuckled. "No, it seems I was caught wandering around and somehow I am now giving a seminar on ancient Dantooine civilization."

Han smiled. "Yeah, I bet they really forced you into it, didn't they?" They chuckled together before the conversation turned serious again.

"Take care of yourself, Han. And take care of Theya; she's a good girl, and smart. I get the feeling she'll be more helpful than you realize.

Han frowned. "If you say so. You have fun, you dusty old professor, and I'll talk to you in a week or two.

Han had opened the Falcon again, and was busy taking stock of his supplies, feeling incredibly lonely, when a knock on the hull brought him out of his daze of business. Without looking through the comm., he shouted, "Yeah? Whadda you want?"

A woman's voice answered, "I am Theya Pollard. I am here to meet with a Han Solo? Friend of a Professor Riley?"

Han flipped a switch, and the hatch lowered down with a slight hiss, and a woman with brown hair and green eyes stepped into the ship. He walked up to her and held out his hand. "Han Solo. And this is my ship, the Millennium Falcon. She might not look like much, but she can outrun the Imperial Star Destroyers, the big ones."

The woman smirked and said, "Whatever you say, Captain Solo. Where do you want me to put my things?"

Han shrugged and pointed to the common area. "Behind there is all the crew quarters. Pick a spot and stick with it."

Han left the woman behind and headed to the cockpit, and started up the ship. Theya walked in shortly after and started to sit in the copilot's seat. "Na uh. Not there. Please sit in the navigator's seat in the back, and buckle up. We are ready to leave the planet."

Theya frowned, then shrugged before following Han's directions. She looked at him and asked, "I know very little about this run, mind letting me in?

Han smiled. "Riley didn't explain it to you?" Seeing her negative response, he continued, "Well, this should be right up your alley. We are apparently retrieving some dark artifacts on some dust ball named Korriban. We are retrieving these things right under the Imperial's nose, so it's gonna be rough."

He looked back at Theya, and was startled to see her ashen face.

"K-korriban!"


End file.
